


after the beep

by trixicinkflair



Series: stand-alone multifandom fics [15]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Drabble, Heavy Angst, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Implied Relationships, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Keith/Lance (Voltron) Angst, M/M, This Is So Quiznaking Short Guys, Voicemail, Voicemail Fic, klance, klangst, repost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:34:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29439072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trixicinkflair/pseuds/trixicinkflair
Summary: -"We' re sorry. You have reached a number that has been disconnected or is no longer in service. If you feel you have reached this recording in error, please check the number and try your call again." Doot doot doot. "We're sorry. You have reached a number that has been disconnected or is no longer in service. If you feel you have reached this recording in error, please check the number and try your call again." Doot doot doot. "We're sorry. You have-"-i wish i could say i was sorry // fic is properly capitalized
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Series: stand-alone multifandom fics [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2119674
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	after the beep

_Hey, it's Keith. Leave a message after the beep, I guess._

"Hey, Keith. It's Lance. Lance McClain. You know that already. Sorry. Look, I know you don't exactly want to talk to me right now, and I get that, but call me back, would you? Please. I...I miss you. Not that everyone else doesn't. Pidge keeps asking Shiro when you'll be back. She hasn't pranked any of us since you left. Get your quiznaking butt back over here, alright?"

...

_Hey, it's Keith. Leave a message after the beep, I guess._

"Hey Keith. Lance again. It's been a while since we saw you. You planning on coming back anytime soon? Allura says you might be back in a few phoeb. That's... that's about a month in Earth time, give or take a few days. Or at least that's what I've figured based on how long doboshes are and how many doboshes are in a varga and all that. Altean time is messing with me. I haven't slept in almost a quintant. I should probably head to bed, it's late. Or early, maybe. I don't know how long I've been sitting here. I'll see you when you get back."

...

_Hey, it's Keith. Leave a message after the beep, I guess._

"You absolute idiot, Keith! You have Shiro worried sick! Get back here before he gets the entirety of Voltron together and sends out a search party. Red's been frantic all day, and even Black is restless. Why'd you go out without your Lion, Keith? And answer your phone, you always have to call me back. Isn't it easier to just pick up? Get back here."

...

_Hey, it's Keith. Leave a message after the beep, I guess._

"I'm glad you're okay."

...

_Hey, it's Keith. Leave a message after the beep, I guess._

"Get your stupid mullet head back here, we have a situation. Allura was hurt and we need you."

...

_Hey, it's Keith. Leave a message after the beep, I guess._

"They have to be lying. Right? You're Keith Kogane, you don't do stupid shit like...like _die,_ that's ridiculous. We'll show 'em, right? As soon as this prank is over and you come back."

...

_Hey, it's Keith. Leave a message after the beep, I guess._

"It _is_ a prank...right?"

...

**_Briiiing briiiing briiiing. Briiiing briiiing briiiing. Briiiing briiiing brii-_ **

_"We'_ _re sorry. You have reached a number that has been disconnected or is no longer in service. If you feel you have reached this recording in error, please check the number and try your call again." **Doot doot doot.** "We're sorry. You have reached a number that has been disconnected or is no longer in service. If you feel you have reached this recording in error, please check the number and try your call again." **Doot doot doot.** "We're sorry. You have-"_

Lance's phone hit the floor.


End file.
